The Tale Of Fang And Vanille Chapter 1
by FangVanilleFanatic
Summary: Hey guys so I've been wanting to write a story for along time, please keep in mind that I'm writing this story in a bad situation in my life and also I wrote this straight from my head in one shot. The store is intended to set place right before final fantasy XIII the game starts, and influenced by ff XII. This story immersive. I hope you enjoy this tale.


*Mnmmm*...Vanille groaned in her sleep still dreaming about the other day ago when Fang made her fight those behemoths *vanilleee* said Fang in a childish like tone *Hmnm..what* Vanille said faintly and barley waking up.. *well look who finally decided to wake up*..Fang said as she stood up leaning against the bed with a smirk *c'mon I made breakfast this time I keep my promises* Vanille looking up at Fang nervous like..*what did you make* Vanille said curiously *well you're just going to have to find out missy* Fang said laughably *ok, I'll be out in a minute* Fang walked out the room with a smirk..like she was up to something.

~When I awoke it was still a bit chilly, the sun still rising, and I could smell of a roast cooking outside..it must have been the left over behemoth meat from the last hunt we went on..but we were running low on food again and soon had to go back out and hunt~

As Vanille got out of bed the sun shined on her face revealing more of her pink rosey hair, plush pink cheeks and beautiful emerald green eyes and reddish lips. Oreba Dia Vanille only 17 looked doll like beautiful with her thick rosey pig tails, soft baby like skin and tall yet curvy figure. Their was a sweet and innocent aura about her like she could do no harm to even the tiniest organisms. She never liked to do harm to anyone and with that she was a terrible fighter, she was always scared to fight and Fang was always left to defend her most of the time.

Vanille half naked put on her top made made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was small but it was a place to eat and sleep for the fall was less forgiving this year so any shelter was mandatory, Fang walked back in and sat next to the table *well are you just going to look at it* fang said *what..what is this* Vanille looking down at her bowl as the soup gave off a weird smell, fang chuckling *it's cactuar soup silly* ..really Vanille said nauseously, Vanille had herd past stories of people becoming very ill or badly hallucinating if the soup isn't cooked just right red cactuars are able to brew poison as part of their defense system to fight off enemy's so the cactuar has to be cooked long enough to filter out all the poison or else..besides all that the soup taste delicious most of the top chefs prepare cactuar soup for special occasions and festivals. Fang staired at Vanille anxiously awaiting for her to take her first taste.

Vanille slowly but surely took her spoon and proceeded to take a taste, fang crossed her arms *well.. How is it?* Vanille staying silent as she took in her first spoon full then she gazed up back at fang, with no expression or emotion but fang proceeded to be patient but a little nervous..Vanille finally opened her mouth..*this is delicious* her eyes lit up *I had no words I couldn't describe it* fang grinned with a sigh of relief and a bit of joy on her face *well I'm glad you liked Vanille as a kid when first stated to learn to hunt my great grandmother taught me how to make it, she told me to survive you had to learn how make something out of anything..and she meant anything* Vanille eating and enjoying her soup while she listened to fang *you should teach me sometime* Vanille said *ya' sure thing missy* fang followed up with a wink to Vanille and Vanille smiled with a slight blush *well then, I'm gonna get our stuff ready we have to head up to the hunters shack today there is a shipment of spare fish we can grab too* ...*Ughhh* Vanille sighed and put her head down as she knew today was going to be a very long day *oww c'mon were is the enthusiasm in you* fang said sarcastically.

Vanille sort of spaced off but this time she didn't have a good feeling about what's to come like her intuition was trying to tell her to brace herself *alright, time to set out and don't worry I'll protect you* fang said protectively and grabbed vanilles hands softly *I love you Vanille and would never let anything happen to you..I promise* fang said looking into vanilles eyes with a happy grin, Vanille blushed as she was sort of..confused as to what these feelings were or that she was too shy to admit it to herself that she had feelings for fang, at this point she just wanted to melt into fangs arms. Fang was very strong she knew how to never show her weakness but in that tough exterior she was also soft and gentle to the touch. *oh..okay...I love you too fang I wouldn't want anything happening to you* Vanille said shyly and gazed back into fangs beautiful deep green eyes at this point they were staring into each other's eyes the feelings intensified the stigma in the room heightened.

~Oreba Yun Fang she was 18..tall, thick black wild hair with red on the edges, wore a beautiful blue and gold sari, exotic green eyes, golden bronze skin, and a face that could melt your heart and a smirk that would kill you. She was strong with a hunters body slightly curvy but with strong like muscles, cocky yet..confident.. She wore a tattoo on her left arm that symbolized some sort of beast, it was like she was perfect and didn't even realize it~

At this point Vanille was losing it her eyes locked into fangs she couldn't resist, her feelings inside were going haywire as she was enticed with excitement but yet anxiousness. Her heart started beating faster fang started leaning into Vanille slowly, Fang not resisting her own sudden feelings with her lips coming towards vanille, Vanille could smell the sweet scent coming from fang the feelings intensified more Vanille noticed the slight sweat from the side of fangs face, fang softly put her hand behind her neck vanille leaning into fang more allured by her soft lips and sweet scent fang leaned even closer to vanilles strawberry lips but Suddenly...

*BOOM*...the room shook slightly and snapped them back into reality fang turned her head quickly and looked outside. Vanille left sort of stunned and stood there..as she could not believe how close they came to each other, fang yelled *Vanille let's go somethings in the distance* Vanille grabbed her stuff, closed the door and proceeded out.


End file.
